Motor Road and Rail
Thomas Tomica Road & Rail is a battery-operated system that is made by Tomy and is compatible with other Tomy Tomica Road & Rail sets. The engines run on a special plastic blue "track", and the roadway vehicles run on a special gray "road". Thomas Tomica Road & Rail is not compatible with other brands of model railway, although several fans have noticed that the cars fit well on The Learning Curve wooden track. Other Well Known fittings are that the engines run well on Blue track from a Set Called the Mini-Express and the 2 Coaches from a Special Christmas set from Hornby fit well on the track. A large number of models have been released, including the majority of major and minor characters from the TV Series. Tomy Trains In the 1990s, TOMY had previously produced a line of Thomas characters in their Tomy Trains range: * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy with trucks Trains Since the early 1990s, Tomy has produced a wide array of "Thomas and Friends" motorised road and rail merchandise. In 2007, HiT Toys picked up the license. HiT Toys' Trackmaster engines are still compatible with Tomy's merchandise. Trackmaster's life-like brown colored track is easily connected to existing blue track from Tomy (two adapters are included in every playset). Another exciting modification is special face-changing engines that are included in some sets. Engines include: * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with truck and van * Henry with van and log car (with logs) * Gordon with Express coach * James with cattle truck and breakvan * Percy with fuel tanker and mail van * Toby with Henrietta and truck * Duck with Scruffey and Toad * Donald with trucks * Douglas with red truck * Oliver with red branch line coaches * Bill with coal trucks * Ben with china clay trucks * Diesel with milk wagon and fuel tanker * Mavis with the breakdown train * Boco with truck and tar wagon * Daisy with Old Slowcoach and truck (with milk churns) * Derek with coal truck and van * The Diesel with flatbed, coach and boxcar * Stepney with truck and breakvan * Skarloey with blue narrow gauge coaches * Sir Handel with red narrow gauge coaches * Rusty with red narrow gauge coaches * Duncan with slate trucks (with slate) * Freddie with green narrow gauge coaches * Mighty Mac with green narrow gauge coach * Salty with trucks (with cargo) * Harvey with coach and flatbed * Emily with one of her coaches * Spencer with a special coach * Murdoch with a truck * Arthur with a truck (with fish) and van * Fergus with cement trucks * Molly with green truck * Neville with red van * Dennis with tile trucks * Rosie with green balloon trucks * Whiff with garbage trucks * Billy with green boxcar and green brakevan Trackmaster In 2007, HiT Toys picked up the contract for Tomy Trains and decreased the number of engines, discontinuing Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Dodge and Splatter. However, most of the engines have been re-released at Toys-'r'-Us and include more cars, similar to the original Tomy models. * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck with Scruffey * Diesel with milk wagon * Mavis * Bill * Ben with china clay truck * Stepney with truck * Lady with truck * Diesel 10 with truck * Salty * Harvey with coach * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Emily * Skarloey * Sir Handel with red narrow gauge coaches * Rusty * Duncan with slate truck (with slate) * Freddie with green narrow gauge coaches * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Rosie with green balloon trucks * Rocky Special Edition Engines * Diesel crane, Green Troublesome Truck (w/ Fish) New S.C.Ruffey (w/ barrels), Red Troublesome Truck (w/ Trees) and Brown Troublesome Truck (w/ Fruit) (otherwise known as 'Diesel, Freight Wagons and Cargo') *Thomas w/ Jet Engine w/ DVD *Thomas w/ Troublesome Truck (w/ Boxes) and Chinese Dragon w/ DVD *Busy Bee James w/ Works Flatbed. *Thomas w/ Hector and Log Truck *Flour-covered Percy w/ Flour Cart Vehicles To go with the road, TOMY introduced road characters. *Bertie *Red Bulgy *Green Bulgy *Lorry 1 *Elizabeth *Jack and The Pack *Caroline *Madge Coming Soon TOMY will introduce new rail, road characters and set. *Rheneas with Narrow Gauge Coal Trucks *Peter Sam with Narrow Gauge Breakdown Train *Arry & Bert with Flatbed (with pipes) *Derek with Oil Tankers *Duke with Gunpowder Wagons *Lorry 2 *Lorry 3 *Butch *George *Thumper *Patrick and Gordon set Talking Engines Three Engines have been made to Talk using Special "Green" pieces of Track. Note that the Engines First Carriage is Connected to them (Thomas to Annie, Percy to Mail Truck and James to Tender) and cannot be taken off. *Talking Thomas w/ Annie and Clarabel *Talking Percy w/ Mail Truck and Fuel Wagon *Talking James w/ Cattle Truck and Breakvan Customized Engines It is noted that people can customize their own engines. Quite Litterally. Throughout Youtube and various other sites people (Notably TomTomica) show their skills on making custom Engines. A list is here Below. *Wilbert *The Flying Scotsman *Big City Engine *Cora *The Old Coaches (Note 4 were made rather than 3) *Season 1 Styled Truck *Fast Going Jet Engine Thomas *Pip and Emma *Stevie the Steam Train Flip-Faced Engines In 2007 when HIT Took TOMYs Contract Over Several Sets came with a Special Flip face engine. These engines come with a Truck (except Tender Engines). *Thomas w/ Red Box Car *James *Toby w/ Grey Coal Mine Truck *Percy w/ Barrel Truck *Gordon Exclusive Items Throughout Sets there have been many exclusive Items not Available with Trains. *Cranky (Docks Accesory Kit) *Bulstrode (Docks Accesory Kit) *Caroline (Thomas Ultimate Set) *Terence (Thomas Ultimate Set) *Motorized Terence (Thomas Loader Set) *Trevor (Thomas Ultimate Set) *Harold (Thomas Adventure Set) *Jeremy (Sodor Airport Set) *Red and Cream Express Coach (Thomas and the Frieght Cars Set) *Hot Cocoa Tanker (Thomas Christmas Set) *Present Wagon (Thomas Christmas Set) *Confused Thomas (Thomas and the Frieght Cars Set) *Christmas Coach (Thomas Christmas Set) *White Tanker (Thomas and the Frieght Cars Set) *Snow Plow Thomas (Thomas Christmas Set) *Dumper Car #1 (Thomas Loader Set) *Dumper Car #2 (Thomas Ultimate Set) *Detailed Emily's Coaches (Set Unknown but reference here) *Blue Windowed Green and Cream Express Coaches (''Set Unknown but reference here) *Raspberry Syrup Tanker (Thomas and the Frieght Cars Set) *Birthday Trucks (Thomas Birthday Set) *Specail Edition Thomas (from Thomas comes to Breakfast) *Motorized Trevor (Thomas Field Set) Japanese Talking Engines In Japan A Line of Engines that Talk in Japanese have been released. The Following Include. *Talking Japanese Thomas w/ Annie and Clarabel *Talking Japanese Percy w/ Works Coach and Fuel Tanker *Talking Japanese James w/ Red and Cream Express Coach *Talking Japanese Gordon w/ Green and Cream Express Coach *Talking Japanese Henry w/ Green and Cream Express Coach *Talking Japanese Edward w/ Sodor Mail Coach Special Steam making Engines In 2005 a Set with a Steam Thomas was made but Thomas is the Only one made (as of now) *Steam Thomas w/ Annie and Clarabel *Metallic Steam Thomas w/ Annie and Clarabel Expansion packs To expand the the collection, Tomy introduced Expansion Sets, feauturing famous landmarks from the show. *Knapford Station *High Level Suspension Bridge *Engine Sheds and Turntable *Docks Accesory Kit *Sodor Engine Wash *Station Crossing Accessory Kit *Steam Thomas Water Tower *Sodor Quarry Loader *Thomas Water Tower and Coal Loader *Harold Cargo Delivery *Thomas Crossing Station *Diesel Expansion Pack (Including Diesel with Milk Tanker and Fuel Wagon with Tracks) *Talking Percy Expansion Pack (Includes Talking Percy and Tracks) *Railway Expansion 1 (Includes Fuel Tanker, Truck and Breakvan with Tracks) *Railway Expansion 2 (Includes Milk Tanker, Box Car and Truck with Tracks) *Track Expansion Pack *Build-a-Bridge *Sodor Mail Van, Green Boxcar, Toad *Milk Tanker, S.C.Ruffey with Milk Churns, Fruit Van *Sodor Mining Co Hopper, Ice Cream Van, Breakvan *Blue and White Freight Car, Breakvan, Red Wagon with Wireloads Sets Most engines in the Trackmaster playsets have different "Flip" faces and in the Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds Set Thomas is Remote Controllable which can make him go backward and forwards and can sound the whistle or play a tune. *Thomas Giant Set *Thomas Adventure Set *Thomas Big Set *Thomas Medium Set *Thomas Ultimate Set *Talk'n Action Thomas Set *Thomas Bucket Set *Thomas Beginner Set *Thomas Steam Set *Thomas 60th Anniversery Set *Thomas Christmas Set *Thomas and the Frieght Cars Set *Thomas Loader Set *Thomas Coal Loader Set *Thomas at Ffaquarr Station *Thomas and Berties Great Race Set *Calling All Engines Set *Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds Set *Hard at Work at Brendham Docks Set *Thomas at the Station Set *Sodor Lumberyard Set *James at Boulder Mountain Set *Toby at the Copper Mine Set *Thomas at the Coal Station Set *Thomas Sodor Adventure Set *Percy at the Ice Cream Factory Set *Sodor Airport Set *Thomas and Emily at Knapford Station Set *Thomas Field Set Notes *Despite The TOMY Brand always stating that the Engines arent compadible with other Brands are not always neccasarilly True. *A Discovery through Youtube a Track from a Set Called the Mini-Express came with Blue Track simillar to TOMY's but with a Space Between it and with several spaces looking like Track Beams. The Engines are Discovered through http://youtube.com/watch?v=3V7j7cYExIw created by tonypilot featured that track though tonypilot stated to Bladez636 on another remake http://youtube.com/watch?v=I0AwNKtu1Pc that it wasnt TOMY Track. However these Engines work well on them also the Connectors are the same as the TOMY Kind. *It had been noticed by Fans that the Engines run well on The Wooden Track from Learning Curve, Brio etc. The ERTL Fergus works on it also same for the Take Along Fergus. *The TOMY Series seems to be a popular one. *Another Engine series from Hornby work on the Track also http://youtube.com/watch?v=o2UiNhKEtMA. NOTE They are the Yellow Old Styled Coaches at the End of the TOMY Henry's Train. External links *Trackmaster *Hit Shop *KB Toys *Kmart *Target *Toys "R" Us *Walmart *Ultimate Thomas *http://youtube.com/user/tonypilot *http://youtube.com/user/trainlover476 *http://youtube.com/user/jordanschepis *http://www.myspace.com/tomythomas *http://thomasplarail.blogspot.com/ *http://heyanonaka.blog105.fc2.com/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lists_of_Thomas_Tomica_merchandise Category:Merchandise